


Mountain Fairytale

by Gilli_ann



Series: Mountain entertainment [2]
Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:23:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4005754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilli_ann/pseuds/Gilli_ann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In another tent scene from their meet-up in the mountains, Jack puts his own spin on a well-known fairytale, and isn't afraid to use hands-on body language when required. (Direct sequel to 'Mountain Lullaby').</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mountain Fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: They belong to Annie Proulx, Diana Ossana, Larry McMurtry and Focus Features. I intend no disrespect nor copyright infringement and make no profit from this.

One night of serenades from Jack followed by a day in the mountains had mellowed Ennis out. Riverton and the troubles and decisions waiting down there had retreated into the distant reaches of his mind. In the sharp mountain sunlight there was only Jack, and the peace and quiet of the majestically sweeping scenery. Nothing could mar this intense feeling of freedom.  
   
They rode throughout the day in easy and happy companionship, and set up camp in the afternoon, followed by an evening of  comfortable banter, campfire light warming their faces and whiskey their bellies, long looks passing between them speaking of what would surely be happening next.   
   
No surprise then that they turned in early. Clothes discarded in record time, they eagerly crawled into the same bedroll and allowed themselves the luxury of unhurried but passionate kisses. Touches and looks and tender movements expressed what each surely wished he could say, though at first no words were spoken.  
   
At long last Jack rubbed his nose along Ennis’s collarbone and snuffled into the hollow of his throat. Ennis lay sprawling contentedly under him, a remarkable contrast to the tense bundle of worry and distress that had arrived at camp the night before.  
   
Jack nipped his way up throat and chin, found the mouth for another slow and throrough  kiss, and lifted his head a bit to look into Ennis’s eyes. His ebullient mood could not be contained, and finally spilled over into words.  
   
“So…. Instead of a lullaby tonight, want me to tell you a lil’ story? A fairytale ‘fore we…… sleep?”  
   
“Jack, you’re kiddin me,” Ennis huffed, not unaware that “fairy” had more than one meaning, but languidly disinclined to make any sort of fuss. “More kiddie stuff? Shit. What do you take me for?”  
   
He didn’t move away or sit up to make a point though, he liked what Jack’s hands and eyes and body were telling him way too much for that. And anyway, they were all alone. No-one around to see, no-one around to hear, no-one to disapprove.  
   
“Liked it well enough last night, didn’t you? I never take you for no kid, friend, be very sure of that. This here is just you and me, nobody’s business but ours. You know that.”  
   
True enough, though Ennis would never say it out loud. But he relaxed back down, posture signaling that he’d be happy to enjoy the tale… and any perks it might bring.  
   
Grinning, Jack put his hands on Ennis’s shoulders and leaned forward, tone of voice low and intimate.  
   
“This here’s a special little tale. Will grab your mind you for sure. It’s called….  
   
He tapped a small reveille on Ennis’s upper chest for dramatic emphasis, settling into the proper narrative mood, the tip of his tongue peeking distractingly out between his lips for a moment.  
   
“….Goldilocks and the bear.”  
   
Ennis groaned and huffed in mock horror and dismay. Wild horses couldn’t have torn out of him how much he was lookin’ forward to whatever crazy sexy stuff Jack had in mind.  
   
Jack’s hands returned to their position and slipped downwards, starting to move in soothing slow circles over Ennis’s chest, round and round, taking little detours now and then back to his shoulders and along his arms.  
   
“Now once upon a time, there was a good-lookin’ and dutiful shepherd lad named Goldilocks….”  
   
“The hell you say. A lad?”  
   
“Hush with you. Sure, he was a lad, no doubt about that. You don’t wanna hear a tale about no little girl, do you? This here Goldilocks was fixin’ to be a fine man, tall and strong. Didn’t have golden locks, ‘xactly, but he had real fine, real soft golden curls. Around his ears… and around other special places, too…”  
   
Ennis felt a little heat creep into his cheeks, and wisely held his peace.  
   
“Yeah, sweet honey curls…” Jack gripped Ennis’s shoulders and squeezed. A small laughter escaped him before he continued.  
   
“But he was far from folks, high, high, high up in the mountains all alone with his flock. And he’d been there long, so’s he was gettin’ real lonely, cause there was no one else around for miles and miles but them fuckin’ stupid sheep. So one day he decided to let his dogs baby-sit the sheep, and go search for someone to spend a lil’ quality time with.”  
   
Jack’s hands were stroking along Ennis’s collarbones, dipping into the hollow of his throat, moving back and forth between his shoulders and his neck.  
   
Ennis approved of the direction this tale was going in. He figured he could guess what would happen next. Though he wasn’t quite certain where the bear would come into it.  
   
“Huh”, he commented helpfully.  
   
“But he was high up in the mountain, no woods there no nothing where anyone could be, so he had to walk a long way, go down, go down to the wood…..  
   
Ennis snorted.  
   
“Had no horse, this here shepherd boy of yours?”  
   
“I told you, he was alone, no-one around he could ride…”  
   
Ennis decided that he had better just shut up from here on out.  
   
“He got down to the tree line and saw that he had come to bear country. Saplings had been torn up, only some stubs remained. Bears had been there, rubbing up against the stubs, rubbin’ real good, scratching, back and forth, back and forth….back… and forth…”  
   
Jack’s index fingers moved nimbly and firmly over Ennis’s nipples, deftly mimicking the bears.  
   
“But there was no-one there, so Goldilocks figured them bears had chased everyone else away. Lonely it was, very lonely, not even the littlest bear around to keep him company… Real sad. Poor Goldilocks.  
   
Jack paused and sniffled dramatically, on the verge of a sob. The whiskey in his belly had loosened tongue and inhibitions alike and the exuberance and comic timing came naturally.  
   
“Getting’ soft on me, Twist?” Ennis queried mock-brusquely, ill-advisedly breaking his vow of silence, and regretting it the very second the words left his mouth. Shit. Even he knew the obvious comeback to that question!  
   
“Friend, really need me to answer that one?” Jack grinned, squeezing him with arms and legs. “Cain’t you tell how hard it is… to answer?”  
   
A shudder rippled through Ennis. He didn’t reply. Yeah, he could tell.  
   
“Goldilocks moved on down the mountain and into the wood. Now he was getting’ down into the thicket… he walked in between the trees… “  
   
Sliding back, finger-walking his hands south as he went, Jack lightly moved into exploring the curls he encountered down there, petting and teasing, but never quite arriving where Ennis urgently needed him to touch.  
   
“Goldilocks didn’t know it yet, but he’d come to the place where the biiiiiiig bear lived. The really big bear. He lived right there in the thickest part of the wood… under the tallest… and largest …tree in the forest, so…proud, it stood, and with a fine crown at the top.  
   
A hand finally and gently moved in, to lightly grip and demonstrate the tale’s every word.   
   
“He heard the bear… and was scared, so he had to climb. Wasn’t easy, and he could hear the bear getting’ closer, growlin’…  
   
Jack growled menacingly into Ennis’s ear. His hands still kept up those maddeningly light strokes, driving Ennis wild with the need for more, faster, harder…  
   
“Goldilocks struggled. He was climbin’ and clutchin’ and hangin’ on, but whenever he reached the top, he just slid back down again! That tree was the most slippery fuckin’ thing he’d seen…. he climbed and slid down, climbed… and back down…. Up, held on for a moment…. but then he was slippin’ and slidin’. And all the time the bear was trying to reach him, wanting’ to git him good. ”  
   
By now Jack wasn’t so much talking any more as breathlessly panting the words out, rapid puffs of breath dissolving on Ennis’s sweaty and sensitive skin.  
   
“Uh…. fuckit Jack, come on now, this is…. I need to…”  
   
“What’s the matter, Ennis? Don’t wanna give me time to finish? Wanna leave poor Goldilocks danglin’ with no _happy end_ in sight?”  
   
Ennis laughed out loud, pent-up tension and desire released in a sudden burst of sound, his teeth shining white in the tent’s murk.  
   
“Jack, you crazy son of a bitch. I bet you’ll tell me the tale ends when he _comes_ on that bear.”  
   
Jack snickered breathily in his ear.

\---

   
 _And so they lived happily for the full duration of the fairytale, all the way to its logical and very satisfying conclusion._

****

The End 


End file.
